329th Combat Crew Training Squadron
The 329th Combat Crew Training Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 93d Bombardment Wing. It was inactivated at Castle Air Force Base, California on 1 September 1991. History Established in early 1942 initially as a B-24 Liberator reconnaissance squadron, flying antisubmarine patrols. Later being redesignated as a heavy bomb group; trained under Third Air Force in Florida. Completed training in late 1942; deploying to European Theater of Operations (ETO) as one of the initial heavy bomber squadrons assigned to VIII Bomber Command in England, September 1942. Engaged in long-ranger strategic bombardment operations over Occupied Europe. Deployed to IX Bomber Command in Egypt in December 1942; operating from airfields in Libya and Tunisia. Raided enemy military and industrial targets in Italy and in the southern Balkans, including the Nazi-controlled oilfields at Polesti, Romania, receiving a Distinguished Unit Citation for its gallantry in that raid. Also flew tactical bombing raids against Afrika Korps defensive positions in Tunisia; supporting British Eighth Army forces in their advance to Tunis, in September and October 1943. Returned to England with disestablishment of IX Bomber Command in North Africa. From England, resumed long-range strategic bombardment raids on Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, attacking enemy military and industrial targets as part of the United States' air offensive. The squadron was one of the most highly decorated units in the Eighth Air Force, continuing offensive attacks until the German capitulation in May 1945. Returned to the United States in June 1945; being re-manned and re-equipped with B-29 Superfortress heavy bombers. Trained for deployment to the Central Pacific Area to carry out very long range strategic bombing raids over Japan. Japanese capitulation in August canceled plans for deployment, instead became Continental Air Command (later Strategic Air Command) B-29 squadron. Began upgrading to the new B-50 Superfortress, an advanced version of the B-29 in 1950. The B-50 gave the unit the capability to carry heavy loads of conventional weapons faster and farther as well as being designed for atomic bomb missions if necessary. By 1951, the emergence of the Soviet Mig-21 interceptor in the skies of North Korea signaled the end of the propeller-driven B-50 as a first-line strategic bomber. Received B-47 Stratojet jet bombers in 1954, and in 1955 began receiving early model of the B-52 Stratofortress. Inactivated in 1971 due to budget restrictions. Reactivated as a B-52 Combat Crew Training squadron in 1986; inactivated in 1991 after the end of the Cold War and the reduction of the B-52 fleet. Lineage * Constituted 329th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 1 March 1942 : Redesignated: 329th Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on 23 May 1945 : Redesignated: 329th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 28 May 1948 : Redesignated: 329th Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on 1 February 1955 : Redesignated: 329th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy, on 1 January 1963 : Inactivated on 30 September 1971 * Redesignated 329th Bombardment Squadron (Provisional) on 1 June 1972 and placed in provisional status. : Inactivated and Discontinued on 15 November 1973 : Redesignated 329th Combat Crew Training Squadron, returned to regular status and activated on 1 July 1986 : Inactivated on 1 September 1991 Assignments * 93d Bombardment Group, 1 March 1942 * 93d Bombardment Wing, attached 10 February 1951, assigned 16 June 1952 – 30 September 1971 * 72d Strategic Wing (Provisional), 1 June 1972 – 15 November 1973 * 93d Bombardment Wing, 1 July 1986 – 1 September 1991 Stations *Barksdale Field, Louisiana, 1 March 194 *Page Field, Florida, 18 May-13 August 1942 *RAF Alconbury (AAF-102), England, 7 September 1942 *RAF Hardwick (AAF-104), Englandc. 6 December 1942 – 15 June 1945 : Air echelon operated from: Tafaraoui Airfield, Algeria, 7–15 December 1942 : Air echelon operated from: RAF Gambut, Libya, 16 December 1942-25 February 1943 : Air echelon operated from: Bengasi Airport, Libya, 27 June-25 August 1943 : Air echelon operated from: Oudna Airfield, Tunisia, 18 September-3 October 1943 *Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, 26 June-26 July 1945 *Pratt Army Air Field, Kansas, 20 August 1945 *Clovis Army Air Field, New Mexico, 13 December 1945 *Castle Field (later, AFB), California, 21 June 1946 – 30 September 1971 * Anderson Air Force Base, Guam, 1 June 1972 – 15 November 1973 *Castle AFB, California, 1 July 1986 – 1 September 1991 Aircraft * B-24 Liberator, 1942–1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1945–1949 * B-50 Superfortress, 1949–1954 * B-47 Stratojet, 1954–1955 * B-52 Stratofortress, 1955–1971; 1972–1973; 1986–1991 See also * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References * External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II 0329 Category:Military units and formations in California * The 93rd Bombardment Group Museum, Station 104, Hardwick. A small museum on the actual airfield site in Nissen (Quonset) and brick built huts.